Près de la Cheminée
by Cladisse
Summary: "Son coeur s'emballe et soudain il éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il s'accroche péniblement au bout de papier, la tête basse, dissimulée sous sa capuche. Bientôt...Il y sera. A ce numéro si important." Roy-Ed et Al Parental.
1. Chapitre 1: Saison

**Coucou ! C'est encore moi pour une nouvelle histoire ! **

**Je sais, je sais...Je n'ai même pas encore fini ma réecriture, et je suis en retard sur toutes mes autres fics en cours...**

**Mais les idées ça va et ça vient comme un boomerang et j'ai pas envie de les laisser me fuir x) **

**Tout ça pour dire bien-sûr que je vais faire une fanfiction sur Edward et Roy de nouveau...Mais cette fois-ci...Ce n'est pas yaoi ! hahaha ! si si ! **

**Du parental pur et dur ! **

**Je vais m'y mettre aussi tiens ! **

**Alors je ne promet pas des chapitres très longs, comme d'habitude, ni-même forcément très constructifs à chaque fois. Il y aura toujours des fautes, par ci, par là. J'essaye comme je peux de les voir, ne vous en faites pas. Et puis...**

**L'histoire se passe après que Edward et Alphonse est retrouvés leurs membres. Je me base sur le manga et non l'anime. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont sous la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Peut-être que ce sera légèrement OCC. Mais je vais faire comme je peux.**

* * *

_Introduction_.

C'est l'hiver. Il fait froid. C'est une plainte céleste.

La journée s'éteint sous les lampadaires. La rue est vide.

Une seule ombre.

Elle se penche pour ramasser un bout de papier sur lequel est inscrit une adresse...

Un numéro tout du moins.

Il est tellement important que l'ombre le sert entre ses doigts rigides.

Le froid s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres.

Il est temps d'y aller...Courage !

L'ombre s'approche de la baie vitrée d'un magasin et s'observe.

Il s'observe.

Il se demande s'il est présentable.

Ses grands yeux dorés brillent d'excitation.

Ses lèvres tremblent. De froid ou d'impatience? Lui-même n'en savait rien. Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

Son coeur s'emballe et soudain il éclate en sanglots. Pourquoi ?

Lui - même n'en savait rien.

Il s'accroche péniblement au bout de papier, la tête basse, dissimulée sous une capuche rouge.

Bientôt...Il y sera.

A ce numéro si important.

**22**.


	2. Chapitre 2: Cadeau

**Ce ne sera pas une histoire bien longue. Soyez en sûr, donc pas de panique pour les autres fictions !**

_**Attention Spoiler sur les scans du tome 25 !**_

* * *

_Regarde-moi dans les Yeux._

Il s'avance. Il y est.

Le couloir de l'hôpital.

Son frère devait le rejoindre près du numéro...Mais il n'est pas là. Pas encore, surement.

Seulement Edward n'a pas le courage d'y aller seul. Il attend.

Devant lui est inscrit ce numéro en lettres sobres.

L'odeur de médicaments est imprégné dans les murs. Il réprime de justesse une envie de vomir.

Son regard balaye les alentours. Pas de trace d'Alphonse.

Edward se décale pour aller regarder à la vitre. Une vitre qui lui donne tout le temps d'observer à travers la salle, le malade qu'il était venu voir.

Un homme. Grand. Il est allongé sur le lit. Les yeux clos. Les mains le long de son corps.

Un tube d'oxygène le relis à un petit écran.

Il observe les courbes vertes, régulières, parcourir un chemin sans fin.

Elles sont faibles...

Edward voit alors Alphonse. Il est sagement assis au chevet du malade.

Alors il ne l'avait même pas attendu ?

Il voit ses lèvres bougées. Lui parle t-il ?

_Alphonse... Traître... _

_On s'était promis d'y aller tout les deux ensembles. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Pour toi aussi, il était...Un père. _

Un mince sourire s'élargit sur les lèvres du garçon qui observe par la vitre.

Ca y est, il est décidé...Il va rentrer, lui aussi.

Alors il ouvre la porte du numéro "22", faisant sursauter son petit-frère qui semblait en pleine confidence.

"- Ed ! Tu en a mis du temps ! On avait dit dix-neuf heures...

- Désolé ! J'étais...Enfin je pensais lui ramener quelque chose, mais tout les magasins ont fermés."

Edward s'approche d'Alphonse et dissimule sa mine assombrie en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il se retourne alors vers le malade tout en fourrant une de ses mains dans sa poche.

Il semble s'accrocher à quelque chose à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

"- Comment va t-il ?"

Alphonse ne bouge pas de sa chaise. Il reste septique...

"- Le médecin m'a dit que suite à la perte de sa vue, il était impossible de la lui rendre... Forcément puisque la "Vérité" lui a prit tout ce don il avait besoin pour voir. Ni greffe...Mais...La pierre peut...

- Tu oublie qu'elle est faite à partir de vies humaines ! On va pas répéter sans cesse le même carnage ! Les pierres restent des pierres, et les humains restent des imbéciles..."

Un silence s'installe. Edward observe l'homme assoupi.

"- ...Lui-même le sait... C'est lui qui nous l'a appris d'ailleurs. Les hommes sont voués à faire des choses qui les dépassent. Leur volonté est forte, mais leur vie ne tient à presque rien. Il nous a apprit à nous relever... Lui et tout les autres."

Alphonse se lève et s'avance près de son frère;

"- C'est justement pour ça qu'il faudrait l'aider, tu ne penses pas ?

- ..."

La neige fond contre la fenêtre. Deux minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun bruit ne viennent troubler la saison.

Puis le jeune homme sort une boule de noël de sa poche. Il attrape délicatement les doigts du malade et la lui met au creux de la paume.

"- Commençons par lui prouver qu'on sera toujours là pour lui..."

Alphonse rit. Qui avait-il de si drôle ? C'était sans doute ce que se demanda brusquement Edward qui lui lança un regard curieux.

Alors son petit-frère posa une main sur son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la chambre

"- Tu crois qu'un jour il devinera qu'il est plus qu'un simple Colonel à nos yeux ? ...En tout cas, c'est étonnant comme tu parle de lui maintenant.

- C'est parce qu'il dort ! Mais t'inquiète pas que dès lors qu'il se réveillera, je lui met mon poing dans la figure en guise de bonjour!"

Leurs voix s'étouffent derrière la porte qu'ils referment doucement tout en s'éloignant.

Les courbes vertes sur l'écran continuent leur chemin. Elles s'accélèrent.

Une main se crispe sur la boule de noël.

Un oeil s'ouvre. Puis un deuxième.

Mais rien.

Il ne voit rien.

Il ne fait qu'entendre.

Il sourit, mais malgré tout, un sentiment d'abandon persiste.

Il a tout entendu.

Mais...Il a peur.

Effrayé par ce qu'il ne voit pas.

Agacé par ce qu'il sent au milieu de sa main, mais qu'il n'arrive pas à deviner.

Il va être obligé d'attendre qu'on le lui dise.

Et ça, c'était tellement frustrant...


	3. Chapitre 3: Amis

**Ouais je vais vite pour ce qui est de faire des petits chapitres x)**

**Spoiler sur tout la fin du manga de FullMetalAlchemist.  
**

* * *

_Dis-moi ce que s'est._

"- Mon Colonel..."

Roy reconnait cette voix. Anxieuse. Douce.

"- Lieutenant, répond-t-il, et bien comment allez-vous ?"

Elle-même est à l'hôpital depuis qu'ils étaient venus à bout de la "fin du monde", des homonculus et de leur Père.

De multiples bandages à la poitrine et aux bras, la jeune femme faisait comme si de rien n'était. De toute manière, il ne peut pas la voir.

"- Très bien, mais...Et vous ? souffle t-elle"

Il ne répond pas. Il entend.

Des murmures dans la salle. Près de son lit. Riza n'est pas seule. Il sourit;

"- Vous parlez pour tout les autres, ou est-ce qu'ils n'osent pas élever la voix ?"

Il se redresse dans son lit pour s'y asseoir et écoute alors les petits rires de...Jean Havoc ?

"- C'était en quelque sorte pour vous laisser tout les deux. Moi qui pensait que vous alliez vous déclarez sans savoir qu'on était là ! grogne celui-ci"

Roy esquisse un sourire. Mélancolique, malgré lui.

"- Je suis aveugle, Jean. Pas complétement débile. Mais si vous voulez vraiment des mots d'amour, sachez que si jamais j'arrive à me lever de là, je vous attrape par la peau du c..."

Jean ria de plus bel. Coupé dans son élan, Roy se renfrogna en oubliant soudainement l'objet qu'il avait dans la main.

La boule tombe.

Roy ferme le poing, mais c'est trop tard.

...

"- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? demande Riza tout en ramassant."

Mais même le grand brun ne peut répondre. Il n'en sais rien.

Il ne dit rien.

Il se contente de croiser les bras et de fermer les yeux. Le sang commence à lui monter au cerveau.

Il respire fort pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

C'est une bêtise. C'est une bêtise de souffrir pour si peu. Juste parce qu'il ne peut pas sentir un objet.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y songer avant. L'heure avait été plus grave. Mais maintenant...

"- ...Une boule de noël ? s'exclame Riza en la faisant tourner dans sa main"

Roy rouvre subitement les yeux.

Il tourne la tête vers la voix de Riza, curieux. Il n'ose le demander, mais il souhaite savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

Était-ce bien l'objet que Edward lui avait mit dans la main.

"- Quel jour sommes-nous, Lieutenant ?"

Riza sourit sans qu'il puisse le voir;

"- Le 24 décembre, Monsieur."

Il serre le drap qui lui recouvrait les jambes entre ses doigts. Il baisse la tête et se demande... S'il ne peut pas rentré chez lui. Il en a besoin.

Comme l'avait dit Edward, il ne peut retrouver la vue en utilisant les vies que contiennent les pierres. Et pour cause ? Il n'en à pas l'audace.

Ce serait trop prendre, pour donner si peu.

Il vivra. C'est une certitude. Mais en continuant à regarder en arrière.

"- Lieutenant, veuillez appeler une infirmière s'il vous plait ! Si vos blessures sont remises, alors vous allez me ramener chez moi.

- Mais...!

- Je ne compte pas passer ma nuit ici ! Ma maison, je l'a connais par cœur. Autant dans la lumière que dans le noir..."

Sa voix, teintée d'une détermination inébranlable avait tout de même cette impression de mélancolie. Des larmes refoulées ?

Riza et les autres ne cherchèrent pas. Elle s'ordonne simplement, emportant mécaniquement la boule de noël avec elle.

"- Une infirmière..., murmura Jean pour lui-même, vous perdez pas le nord, Colonel..."


	4. Chapitre 4: Veille

**Ouais je sais, Noël n'existe pas dans le manga u_u. **

**Je sais pas non plus si les téléphones prenaient les messages, mais ten pis !  
**

* * *

_Chez Nous._

**...Vous avez un nouveau message du 78 41 25 6...**

"- Un hotêl ? C'est bizarre ça..."

**BIP...**

** - Rentrez vite chez vous, sale Colonel, impuissant ! Reposez vous, et cramez rien autour de vous ! On viendra vous rendre visite à Noël que vous le vouliez ou non !**

**On a des choses à ce dire ! **

**- Ed...**

**- OUI bah c'est pas méchant ! **

**- Dit le pas de cette manière alors...**

**- On viendra dans la soirée ! Sortez le sapin ! Si vous en avez pas je vous botte le train !**

**- Edward !Il est aveug...**

**- Ah et puis...J'espère que vous avez gardez mon cadeau ! Et puis être aveugle c'est pas une raison ! Demmerdez vous pour préparer un repas ! **

**- Désolé Colone...**

**- A demain ! Bossez-bien !**

**TUT. Pour conserver ce message appuyez sur la touche un, pour passer au message suivant appuyez sur deux, pour le supprimer appuyez sur trois, pour...**

Roy raccrocha son combiné, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres. Il était quelque peu frustré et pourtant... Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au garçon.

S'il se mettait à chercher une quelconque raison, il pouvait y passer la nuit. Il n'en a pas envie.

Assis face à la table de sa cuisine, il savait que Riza l'observait. Il le sent.

Elle souriait. Il le sait.

"- Alors c'est Edward qui vous a offert cette boule..."

Elle posa l'objet en question sur la table.

Roy ne répondit pas. Car le simple fait de ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait continuait de le mettre en colère.

Comme si la jeune femme avait pu lire dans ses pensées, elle demanda doucement;

"- Voulez-vous que je vous dises comment elle est ?"

Roy posa ses coudes sur la table et sembla réfléchir.

"- ...Non. Il me le dira lui-même puisque ça vient de lui."

Il entendit une chaise grincée sur le parquet et des pas se diriger vers lévier.

"- Que faites vous ? demande t-il

- J'essaye de trouver quelque chose à préparer pour demain.

- Mais...

- Vous avez entendu comme moi qu'ils vont venir dîner chez vous demain soir. Et je doute fort que vous allez cuisinez. Déjà que vous aviez des difficultés en y voyant clairement."

Là non plus, il ne se frustra pas d'avantage. Il sourit. Simplement.

"- Vous m'impressionnez Lieutenant...Et je vous remercie."

Il se leva lui aussi de sa chaise. S"approchant machinalement de la cheminée au salon.

"- Je n'ai pas de sapin...murmura t-il"

Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Il imaginait Alphonse lui parler, assis près de son lit d'hôpital.

Il se souvient alors de ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

_"- Vous savez Colonel...Vous êtes l'une des personnes à qui nous devons beaucoup, moi et Edward. Il ne le dira jamais. Et je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le courage d'en rajouter. A vrai dire, même si nous ne vous connaissons pas beaucoup, nous avons appris à nous fier à vous. Comme à un... Ed ! Tu en a mis du temps ! On avait dit dix-neuf heures."_

Comme à un ...Quoi ?

Roy pouvait aisément deviner, mais il n'avait pas envie. Il voulait d'abord l'entendre.

"- ...Pour moi...J'ai toujours été inquiet de ce qui pouvait vous arrivez. Peut-être que je... Je me suis trop investi. Une famille...Je n'en ai pas. Vous étiez peut-être... Comme des...

- Une rouelle de porc avec des marrons ça vous va comme plat chaud ? demanda brusquement Riza de la cuisine."

Roy se mit à rire. Un rire très fort. Brutale et délivreur. Il pensa à Maes. Lui avait du tout comprendre depuis le début...

Pour lui, les deux garçons étaient comme des fils.

Maes l'avait deviné, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui faisait jamais parvenir les infos inquiétantes qui les concernaient.

Riza l'avait compris. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'enfonçait sous une pile de dossiers pour ne pas qu'il s'entraine dans les affaires des deux enfants.

"- Oui, ce sera parfait."

Ils vont adorés.


	5. Chapitre 5: Chute

**Je suis pas loin de la fin.**

**En tout cas merci de vos rewiews. Je pensais pas que cette fiction serait si mignonne.**

**Merci =D**

PS: Matsuyama...Je me relis pourtant u_u

Désolée ! *s'incline*

* * *

_Reconnaissance.  
_

Le lendemain. Le 25 décembre.

Le dîner est déjà prêt pour ce soir. Roy n'a pas à s'en faire. Mais il fait froid.

Il aimerait juste allumer la cheminée.

Comment faire ?

Sans bûches, sans feu...

Il ne peut plus le faire lui-même.

Et son café ?

Comment va t-il faire ?

Il se lève sans y songer de trop. Déjà, il faut commencer par s'habiller.

La douche se passe sans problème. Il prit plus de temps, simplement.

Il évite méticuleusement le bord de la baignoire pour ne pas glisser. Il arrive à deviner les contours de son menton pour ne pas s'écorcher la peau en se rasant.

Il trouve la poignet de la porte sans se prendre celle-ci en pleine figure.

Un bon début. Voilà tout.

Mais il comprit un peu plus tard que son pantalon était à l'envers, ainsi que sa chemise dont l'étiquette lui soufflait au nez.

C'est avec rage qu'il se remet en ordre. Perturber par des actes qui semblent si simples et qui maintenant, deviennent compliqués.

Il descend enfin à la cuisine.

La cafetière est toute prête. Encore une attention de Riza dont il se réjouit intérieurement.

"- Cette femme est vraiment très compréhensive. Tache de la remercier la prochaine, imbécile..."

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à le réchauffer avant de se poser face à la table et d'enfin savourer la matinée.

Aujourd'hui, il ne travaille pas. Il ne travaillera sans doute plus pendant quelques temps.

Pas comme tout ses subordonnés. Non...

Ce n'est pas le mot.

Pas comme tout ses amis.

Il pose sa tasse contre la table sans aucune délicatesse.

Normal. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il fait. Le temps passe plus vite. L'air semble plus légère.

C'est aberrant !

Il se maudit intérieurement, sentant sous ses doigts le café brûlant qui avait débordé.

Se levant pour aller chercher un torchon, il trébuche sur un objet rond.

A genoux sur le parquet, il cherche médiocrement celui qui la fait tomber plus bas que terre...

Il attrape d'une poigne brutale une boule...

De noël.

Elle a dû tomber en roulant sur la table cette nuit.

Il la sert entre ses doigts. Il sent qu'elle est un peu lourde.

Sous son pouce, il trouve la boucle en métal qui lui permet d'être suspendue à une branche de sapin.

"- Il l'a faite lui-même..."

Il sourit. C'est évident si elle est en métal. Il la secoue légèrement, toujours à genoux.

Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur...

Quelque chose de fin. Pas trop de bruit. Quelque chose de simple.

Pas trop encombrant. Quelque chose de petit.

Là encore, il devra soit le deviner, soit le demander...

Il se releva et se rassit, la boule entre ses doigts. On aurait put croire qu'il la contemplait.

"- Un cadeau... Ne devrais-je pas leur offrir un cadeau moi-aussi ? ..."


	6. Chapitre 6: Grace Matinée

**Hop un pitit chapitre de plus.**

**PS: Nan Matsuyama, ce n'est pas la pierre philosophale qu'il y a à l'intérieur XD**

**Spoiler sur la fin de FMA encore !**

**bah en fait y'aura que ça ! **

* * *

_Prise de Conscience.  
_

Edward se réveille en sursaut.

La nuit à été courte.

La matinée n'en ai que plus brutale. Plus douloureuse.

Il repense tout doucement. Son frère allongé à ses côtés.

Il médite. Il l'observe. Il sourit.

Il se souvient de leur père... Il est mort.

Père...

C'était un simple mot. Il en avait de l'affection. Mais pas de l'amour.

Il ne peut pas. Il ne le connait pas.

Mais... Roy Mustang non plus il ne le connait pas.

Seulement voilà...Lui... Il était là.

A cette pensée, il se fige.

Il était là...

Il repense aux larmes qu'il avait versées avant d'aller à l'hôpital. Il les avait versées pour lui.

Car lui ne pouvait pas. Trop fier. Trop humble pour vouloir le faire.

Cette pensée était stupide.

En fait il avait pleuré car il avait peur qu'il ne puisse jamais le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Roy Mustang était l'une des personnes les plus chers de son entourage.

Il avait attendu et aidé comme les autres, pour voir les succès des deux garçons.

Mais il ne le verra pas.

Il ne verra pas le visage d'Alphonse.

Il ne verra pas le sourire d'Edward.

Il ne verra plus les yeux de Riza.

Il ne verra pas cette boule de noël dans laquelle il avait enfermé sa dernière expression à son égard.

Un simple bout de papier où il avait écrit ...

"- Déjà réveillé ? demande la voix à ses côtés

- ! ... Ouais."

Il se lève et va s'habiller. Il pense à Roy...

Non...Il pense à son père.

Il sourit en se souvenant du message qu'il lui avait laissé. Il savait que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Il le sait.

Il est impatient. Il frétille !

Il veut lui dire ! Lui dire tout ce qu'il est !

Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire...

"- Il est quelle heure ? Ah ! Déjà si tard ! s'exclame Alphonse en voyant le réveil.

- C'est bien que tu dormes, ajoute Edward

- Ouais mais... Il est trois heures !

- Quoi ?"

Soudain, les draps s'agitent ! La porte de la salle de bain claque !

Edward rigole dans la douche. Oui parce que... Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre Papa.


	7. Chapitre 7: Chaleureuse Flamme

**Le texte va devenir un peu plus poétique à partir de maintenant (une technique de français que j'essaye de mettre au point)**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**On se rapproche de la fin à grands pas. **

* * *

_Sapin de Nöel.  
_

Devant la porte de la demeure Mustang, les deux frères se lançaient des regards pour savoir lequel frapperait à la porte.

Non pas qu'ils n'osaient plus rentrer, mais pétrifiés à l'idée d'attendre aveuglément.

Effectivement, la maison était plongée dans le noir, comme si son propriétaire était absent.

Froide et dissimulée sous la neige d'hiver qui tombait doucement sur leurs petites têtes blondes.

Tout de même, Alphonse se décida, puis attrapa dans ses doigts hésitants la petite corde qui servait de sonnette.

De toute manière...Son frère ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne change. Puis ils entendirent des pas se rapprochés.

Des pas sûrs. Des pas déterminés.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur un homme. Le regard perdu, il les dépassait tout deux d'une taille de plus, mais...

Il avait l'air si éblouit sans pouvoir y voir.

"- ...Colonel ? demanda Alphonse"

Ledit Colonel redressa furtivement la tête pour ne pas paraître bête, et s'écarta pour leur laisser le passage dans un sourire.

Ils passèrent sans faire plus de cérémonie muette, en tentant de ne pas se prendre les murs dans la pièce complétement dénuée de lumière.

N'osant le faire remarquer, Alphonse tâtait les murs pour passer, mais son grand frère n'avait pas le même tact;

"- Où sont vos bougies ? Tout à disjoncter ici ou quoi ?"

Les sourcils froncés, Roy aurait voulut l'observer pour lui parler, mais il se contenta de refermer la porte sans mot dire.

Alphonse toisa son frère d'un regard que celui-ci ne pouvait voir.

"- Ah ! J'ai un interrupteur !"

Il appuya dessus, et laissa les ampoules se remplir. Ils découvrir alors la maison.

Sobre, belle, chaleureuse. Bien que la cheminée n'avait toujours pas été allumée, il régnait un froid désagréable.

Edward éleva cependant la voix d'un air blasé;

"- Vous n'avez pas de sapin..."

Roy ricana. Il s'y attendait à cette remarque.

"- Si...C'est juste que tu ne le vois pas."

Les deux frères s'autorisèrent un regard surpris. Eux ? Ils ne le voyaient pas ?

Le grand brun se dirigea dans la cuisine d'un pas sûr qui les déconcerta mais ils ne dirent rien.

Ils le suivirent tranquillement et soudain, ils souriaient comme des petits lutins.

"- Ouah..."

Edward posa ses deux mains sur la table de la cuisine, admirant le gâteau qui y était posé.

"- Je connaissais ton appétit surprenant, Edward. Alors je me suis permis."

Permis ? Edward n'aurait pas dit ça comme ça ! En tout cas il admirait, le ventre avide.

Un gâteau qui semblait simple. Au chocolat sans doute. Nappé d'une couche de vanille qui remplaçait un petit décor de neige. Puis, au dessus de celui-ci, un sapin.

En pâte d'amande. Il était suffisamment grand pour le garçon qui rêvait déjà de se le mettre sous la dent.

Edward releva la regard vers son Supérieur;

"- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?"

Roy rigola. Il s'approcha instinctivement de lui et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, n'étant pas sûr que ce soit bien elle. Mais aucun geste de recul fut discerné chez le garçon.

Il sourit:

"- Quand une personne offre un cadeau, on ne doit ni demander d'où il vient, ni combien il à pu couter. Moi tout ce que je vois...C'est un cadeau."

Alphonse et Edward firent une moue. Boudeuse. Tout ce qu'il voyait, hein ?

"- Merci, susurra le petit blond en rabaissant les yeux sur son précieux dessert."

Roy se tourna vers la porte du salon;

"- Mais il me semble en avoir oublié un..."

Alphonse releva la tête, surpris. Suivit de son grand frère. Qu'avait t-il pu faire encore ?

Ils suivirent de nouveau le grand brun dans le salon.

"- Alphonse... Peut-tu allumer la cheminée s'il te plait ? D'ordinaire j'aurais pu le faire tout seul...

- Pas de problème, Colonel !"

Il en oublia sa phrase précédente, et empila quelques bûches dans la cheminée. Il les dissimula sous des vieux journaux avant d'y mettre le feu et d'attraper le tisonnier. C'est d'une main habile qu'il

réussie à dompter les flammes.

"- Je n'étais pas sûr de te le demander. Mais ton cadeau risquait de prendre froid pour le reste de la soirée, sinon..."

Il se retourna vers la chaleur, un petit chaton dans les mains.

Alphonse cru rever pendant quelques minutes avant de s'attendrir à un point qu'il alla caresser l'animal directement dans les mains du Colonel.

Il avait des yeux verts, et une fourrure aussi blanche que la neige.

"- Colonel..."

Il souriait comme un ange, trop heureux pour en rajouter avant que le grand brun ne lui mette tendrement le chaton dans les mains:

"- Maintenant que tu as un corps, tu pourra lui donner tout l'amour nécessaire. Pour ça, je ne m'en fais pas."

Ils restèrent tout trois près du feu, ainsi. Sans bouger.

Edward alla alors vers le grand homme et s'inclina devant lui sans que celui-ci ne puisse le voir:

"- Désolé Colonel..."

Roy fronça les sourcils, perdant le sourire niais qu'il avait depuis tout à l'heure.

"- ...Vous nous avez aider depuis le début. ...Et vous... Vous pouvez même pas voir Alphonse."

L'alchimiste de flamme s'assit doucement dans le canapé près de la cheminée, rejoint par les deux frères.

"- Je ne peux pas le voir, comme tu dis, mais je l'imagine bien."

Edward, la tête basse, contemplait les flammes qui crépitaient.

"- Je l'imagine..."

Le trentenaire sentait bien que l'atmosphère s'alourdissait. Il rigola doucement avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers eux;

"- J'imagine très bien vos têtes à tout les deux. Dommage je ne pourrais pas vous voir grandir. N'est-ce pas Edward ? Je te vois encore comme un petit bl...

- Hey Ho ! Faites gaffes à ce que vous dites quand même !

- Ah ah ah ah !"

L'alchimiste de flamme éclata de rire sous les regards surpris des deux frères. Mais ils finirent bientôt par le rejoindre sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.


End file.
